Tap On My Window
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Dinah wakes up one morning to fine everything not as she remembered. DinahXVincent oneshot, takes place after book four.


**This is my first attempt at writing a Bizenghast fanfiction. If you haven't read book four, don't read this unless you want to spoil yourself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bizenghast. **

Dinah woke up to the tap of Vincent's knuckles on her window. She stared at him in wonder, unable to believe that he was alive. It took her a few minutes to register that he wanted to be let in. She threw the covers off and helped him climb in through her window. He greeted her with a kiss and a long embrace.

"Good morning." He said after they broke the kiss.

"I...good morning." She replied, blushing.

"What do you want to do? Today _is_ your day." Dinah, slightly shaken at his forward-ness (along with the fact that he was there), was surprised to see that Vincent was acting as if the romantic action was normal. However, she didn't protest.

"It is?" She asked, confused. He chuckled.

"Dinah, it's your birthday, don't you remember?" He thought for a moment. "I have a picnic basket ready, if you want to go out." Dinah smiled.

"That would be nice, but first I need to-" She was about to excuse herself to change out of her nightgown when she saw her reflection in her vanity out of the corner of her eye. She was fully dressed in her usual goth-loli style. Even her hair was done.

"You need to what?" Vincent asked. Dinah stammered.

"I…nothing. Let's go." They exited her room through the window and they rode through Bizenghast on Vincent's bike. The town was full of people, the sun was shining, and the beautiful new buildings were filled with happy families. Dinah stared in wonder at the town around her.

"This…this town is so nice." Dinah tightened her arms around Vincent's waist.

"Of course it is, it's Bizenghast." He took his eyes off the road to glance at her for a second. "It's always like this."

"It is?" She inquired.

Are you all right? If you're not up to being outside-" Vincent started, but she but him off.

"Of course I am. Besides, I want to take advantage of being outside before my aunt discovers I snuck out." Vincent's next question came with absolute confusion.

"Snuck out? Dinah, why would you ever sneak out?" Vincent turned out of town and took a road into the forest. "The only reason I came in through the window is because your parents didn't appear to be home. I left them a note on the front door."

"My…parents?" She replied with just as much confusion. "I don't live with my Aunt Jane?" Vincent stopped the bike and got off.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He looked concerned. "I…I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but I want to help you."

"I am a schizophrenic, right?" She asked.

"Well…yes, I suppose. But the doctor decided months ago that you were well." His look grew even more concerned. "You haven't been having fits again, have you?"

"I…I suppose. I can't seem to remember anything. Well…I can, but everything was different than this." Vincent considered what to do for a moment, but then reached out a hand to her.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to tell you everything over lunch." The scene changed, and they were in a sunny meadow full of flowers and a small bubbling stream. A picnic basket filled with Dinah's favorite foods appeared in Vincent's hand, and they sat on a blanket under a tree while Vincent told her about the great relationship she had with her parents, how she had many friends and was popular and successful in school, and how she and Vincent had been in love for almost a year now. Their first kiss had been in that very same meadow, under that very same tree.

"Wow…" Dinah felt her eyes grow misty. It was all too good to be true. Her parents were alive? She attended school? She had friends? Vincent was hers? It wasn't at all what she had remembered. She still wasn't sure how she felt about being romantically involved with Vincent, but after some consideration, she was quite happy about it. He was strong, kind, brave, handsome, rich, and the only person in the world (well, the world she remembered) that she felt comfortable around, the only person who sent the ghosts away. Her was her best friend, her champion, her savior. She couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

"What do you remember?' Vincent asked, lying down on the blanket and lacing his fingers through hers. Dinah frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She lay down close to him. "This is all so wonderful; I don't want to ruin it." He leaned in and kissed her, Dinah shyly returning the action. They embraced and rolled over so Dinah was on the other side of Vincent. When the kiss was broken he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at her, the sun's rays reflecting off of his golden hair and making his eyes sparkle. Dinah smiled back, thankful to have him there. She thought she remembered a time when she would never see his smile again anywhere but in her memories.

"I love you, Vincent." She said, sighing, closing her eyes, and snuggling into his chest. "I never thought I would get to tell you." She felt a strong pair of arms close around her, and her body jolted with shock when she realized they weren't Vincent's arms. A shiver ran up her spine as the soft hiss of Bali-Lali's voice slipped into her ear,

"You never will, Dinah. You never will!" Her shrill laugh echoed as Dinah sat up, her eyes wide with horror and the scene of the meadow dissipating into nothing.

Dinah woke in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the night, and the moon's glow was almost hidden by the thick clouds the blanketed the sky. She stepped out of bed and walked slowly to the window, seeing the same scene she always did. The road in front of her house was lonely and long, and she knew that beyond that road Bizenghast was lonely and aged as always. She felt the tips of her hair, which had been cut to her shoulders now. She could hear her Aunt snoring down the hallway, and knew that her birthday with Vincent never had and never would happen, that her parents were not alive, that she had to return to the Mausoleum tomorrow night, and that the ghosts were still tormenting her. With this knowledge hanging over her head, she crept back into bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Please review, I want to know what you think!**


End file.
